Light source products are often made available to consumers for a range of applications. Each application has different requirements and, therefore, manufacturers make different products available to meet each of the different application-specific requirements. In many cases, a product for one application may not be readily discernable from a product for a different application because discrete electrical components in the products may be the only discriminating feature, and it is difficult to visually identify the difference between these electrical components. This makes it difficult to distinguish between products during the manufacturing process. A need therefore exists for improved methods and systems for manufacturing light source circuit boards.